Star Wars: Return to Glory, Book 3: Empire
by jcald47
Summary: The Dark Side is inevitable...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The recruits… volunteers actually… came from everywhere; As close as Taris and Belderone, and as far as Taris and Ryloth, from Rodia to Yaga Minor… The Bloodhands were spreading. There were even rumors of sightings on Bespin and Eriadu, on the opposite end of the galaxy.

Yet for such a large-scale effort, it remained surprisingly subtle… always in the shadows… And they would blend back in as fast as they had appeared, a strong new sense of purpose now entrenched in their souls.

And Kenzei Danlut was in the middle of it all, involved in every ritual no matter where it took place, giving further rise to his mystique… He must be a supernatural; He could not really be everywhere… could he?

While on other, more public fronts, Guelim Soran continued to emerge as hardest working executive in the Outer Rim… He must be a supernatural; He could not really be everywhere… could he?

And for as many recruits as the Bloodhands were obtaining there were as many new business partnerships and investment ventures emerging for the Santhe Corporation and their subsidiaries; Czerka Arms, Salus Corporation, Kuat Drive Yards, SoroSuub Corporation…

But it did not stop there…

If the Republic's lack of preparation and resolution against the invading Yuuzhan Vong had taught anyone anything, it was that you could never take anything for granted… Your peace, your freedom… or your ability to defend them. But where the Republic had failed, the Greater Tion Cluster had not. Yes, the remnants of the Republic had eventually triumphed over the alien invaders, but at what price?

On the other hand, the Tion… as well as their associates in the Corporate Sector… once the threat had been identified had moved proactively. And when the time came, they were more than ready. And where the Republic had faltered and fractured, the Greater Tion Cluster and the CSA had emerged basically unscathed.

And so Guelim Soran, as he had done during the war, lobbied to maintain the state of heightened alertness that had served them so well. He was no politician, simply a business executive. But one that not only had proven his superb business acumen over and over again, but one that had always had the best interest of his home sector in mind. And one that had always been outspoken in promoting his ideas on how it could continue to benefit… with a remarkable success rate.

And with the _Galactic Federation of Free Alliances_… or _Galactic Alliance_ as it would become more commonly known… formed and solidified around them; Larger, stronger… more menacing… that the Republic had ever been, the ideas that Soran was promoting, as usual, seemed quite reasonable to both the people of the Greater Tion Cluster and the Corporate Sector.

Of course a partnership… an amicable junction… was what desired, just as it had always been. But after the recent devastating events, it was also clear that continued freedom could not be taken for granted… Nothing personal, just business… The business of continued self-preservation and sovereignty.

So it was with the utmost respect that the ruling governments of the Greater Tion Cluster and Corporate Sector declined the invitation to join the new Galactic Alliance, and instead proclaimed their own momentous announcement…

To ensure the continued prosperity and stability of their sectors, the Tion and CSA announced that their neighboring sectors would be reorganized as one, and into the Greater Tingle Arm Coalition… An inviting name representative of all the people within that section of the galaxy whom they hoped would one day join them. And leading it as joint Co-Chairmen would be Philip Santhe and Domina Tagge.

The new 'Coalition… or GTAC as it would quickly be referred to… now controlled close to 10% of the galaxy; Not much compared to the Galactic Alliance… the second Galactic Empire as some across the 'Rim referred to it… but enough, for now. Soon, they would reach out to other people and planets of the Outer Rim, even out in Wild Space. Those forgotten first by the Republic, and now the Alliance. But the GTAC would not forget them. No one would be left behind. That was their promise.

And to ensure no unwelcomed outside interference, the military provisions made during the Vong war would remain in place. Not for aggression, but for protection.

And finally, during this time of great flux, in the year 31 ABY, Guelim Soran finally ascended to the position of President and Chief Executive Office of the Santhe Corporation. The boy that had all but crash landed on Lianna all those years ago was now, some said, the most powerful and influential man in the GTAC. A humbling story of success and perseverance, an inspiration to all.

As was Kenzei Danlut to so many others. And Darth Azrael could not be more satisfied. The core was in place. It was time to finally… truly… stretch their wings… before closing them in tight.

Plus the time to look for an apprentice was very close as well…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Present Day:

He might as well been invisible, both physically and in the Force, as he blended into the shadows within the corners of the spacious room on the top floor of the presidential mansion in the planet of Gala.

The two Jedi… a Master and an Apprentice… stepped off the lift and entered the room, clad in their order's traditional clothing; Unadorned, plain-colored cloth garments, simple robes over them and, of course, lightsabers hanging from their belt clips.

In front was the Master, a tall Iridonian male, his dark brown skin and the vestigial horns that crowned his head visible as he pulled back on the hood of his robe. Trailing him was his apprentice, a young human male, his wild and curious eyes scanning the room as they entered.

And standing by the expansive window that allowed an unobstructed views of the beautiful Galician landscape was one of the two individuals they were hoping to meet, a Force-sensitive Lethan Twi'lek, which also was very scantily-clad.

"Mind your feelings, Dimro," the Master quietly called out to his apprentice as they approached the Twi'lek, as he sensed his Padawan's attention being drawn to the alluring beauty standing before them.

"My apologies for the lapse, Master Nolyn," the Apprentice quickly replied, feeling the color of his face turning as red as the skin of the Twi'lek he had been admiring.

The two Jedi noticed the Twi'lek was not armed… not that there was any place within her outfit where a weapon could possibly be concealed… but the presence of the Force, and the taint of the Dark Side, emanating from her was unmistakable.

"Where is Guelim Soran? We were informed he would be here," the Master asked Dren, infusing his words with the Force so as to ensure compliance, yet becoming puzzled at the lack of perceived effect.

"You can stare as well, I do not mind," the Twi'lek responded in an overly sexual tone, her dark eyes focused on the Jedi Master, "I do not dress like this simply because the weather here in the capital is so warm this time of year."

The Master was disconcerted by the distracting advances of the Twi'lek, even though he knew he should have not. Their species, in particular the female gender, was renowned for just such a thing. But it was not that which bothered him. It was how he could not help himself from stealing a glance at her as well… just a quick one… The tight, revealing outfit showing so much, hiding so little… so inviting…

How could he blame Dimro. After all, her seductive figure, her almost feral beauty, seemingly irresistible… Just look at that sweet, inviting spot right in between her…

No, no, no! … What was happening? What kind of spell was she trying to cast over him?

But his concern suddenly turned to horror as he saw the pointed end of a durasteel pike emerge through his chest shortly after puncturing one of his two hearts…

Master Sinne Nolyn drew the Force to him, trying to avert going into shock and to stem the blood flow from the massive wound in his chest, his second heart beating wildly to compensate for the loss of its partner.

In near panic, he stumbled around and his eyes were drawn upon the figure that emerged from a darkened corner… A human male, long black hair streaming in front of face frozen in an intense stare… and really not that much older than his apprentice.

Yet oddly, what seemed to stick in his mind the most was how the man was dressed; A buttonless, charcoal gray shirt that covered up past his neck, with matching long coat and pants, with a simple golden broach showing the Santhe Corporation logo… Exactly how you would expect a typical executive industrialist from Lianna…

And this man had so effortlessly, almost certainly, mortally wounded him? How could he have not sensed him?

Suddenly Nolyn was filled with dread as his attacker's presence suddenly began to glow fiercely in the Force, awash in the Dark Side… Then what appeared to be a slim, cylindrical object slid out from inside the right arm sleeve of the man's outfit and into his hand… shortly thereafter emitting a bright, dark red blade,

A Sith… And a Force wielder more powerful than he was…

Nolyn tried to reach for his lightsaber, but his arm was cut at the elbow by a deft swipe of the red blade, his head following it to the floor a moment later… The entire attack had last just five seconds yet had seemed like hours…

And Darth Azrael felt everything… every molecule in the room… the act and strike filling every cell in his body with the power of the Dark Side as the Force itself drained out of his fallen foe…

"Master Nolyn!" came the horrified cried from Padawan Nole Dimro as he witnessed the assassination of his master, and Azrael, his back to him, heard the distinctive _snap-hiss_ sound of a lightsaber igniting… could hear the air crackle as Dimro wound up his lightsaber, readying for the killing strike. Yet Darth Azrael did not turn to face him…

But just as the point of the green lightsaber blade was about to make contact with his back, a blue blade abruptly appearing from the opposite direction halted its path… and which Dimro was stunned to find was being held by the Twi'lek female… Where could she have possibly hidden it…?

Yet in the time it took to formulate that thought, he had lost both hands to a swift twirl of that very same blue blade… Part of him mind wanted to inexplicably protest how and why this had happened so abruptly, had he not have to first scream in agony as his body became engulfed by a storm of lighting shooting from the fingertips of the man that had killed his master.

Padawan Dimro crumpled to the floor, the muscles in his body no longer reacting to the signals from his brain calling for it to move. All he could do was look up in astonishment and blurt out, "Wh… wh… who… are you?"

The last thing he heard before his spirit passed into the Netherworld was…

"Darth Azrael, Dark Lord of the Sith."

There was no going back now. Not that that had ever been a consideration…

_31 ABY:_

"I can sense that look in your eyes, Kenzei."

Azrael turned his body towards the sultry voice that said those words and admired the naked figure of Dren Kuu'la lying in bed next to him, her back to him; The rare red skin that made the Lethan Twi'leks so unique; Her long and shapely _lekku_… the iconic head tails of her species… draped casually over her bare shoulders; The seductive, curvy figure that drove so many males wild with lust; Her heaving chest, and his favorite spot, the area in her firm, slim lower back just as it turned into the subtle curve of her shapely posterior; The long, thin tribal tattoo that ran the length her back over her spine showing the motto of the Kuu'la clan back on Ryloth…

And for just a moment, he could almost forget about his quest… his future… his destiny and that of the Sith Order, and lose himself in her beauty and her soul… So unlike prior Dark Lords…

Could almost, but could not… And would not…

"And what look is that, Dren?" Azrael replied as he broke out of his internal musing…

"The look you get when you are in deep, serious thought," Dren responded as she rolled over and faced her lover and Sith master… "See, it is still there."

"You wound me," Azrael responded with a sly smile as he ran his hand over the curvature of her hips, "I thought that was the type of look I usually gave you when in awe of your beauty,"

"Fine, play games all you want. But I know how your mind works, and can tell something big just clicked inside it and we will be very busy soon."

Azrael's smile got broader as he responded, "That much I can guarantee."

"Good… Because that is why I would rather now see the look you get when you are about to be attacked"

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because you are about to be," was the last thing Dren said as rolled over on top of Azrael…

Yes, not like any prior Sith Lord at all. But that was because he _was_ like no previous one. And that was why he would succeed where the others had not…

Balancing multiple lives and personalities, and ensuring they closely interacted, yet never directly blend together, was, needless to say, exceedingly difficult… And something that Guelim Soran, Kenzei Danlut and Darth Azrael fully appreciated and did not take lightly…

Which is why the recently elevated Santhe Corporation CEO, Guelim Soran, as one of his first actions in office, put together a Board of Advisors made up of high-ranking executives from a myriad of different industries across the Outer Rim, and made them all Senior VPs within the Corporation. They would not only provide advice, but would directly run several of the day-to-day operations of the ever-growing mega-corporation.

Soran would then be surrounded not only by the Presidents of the Corporation's subsidiaries… Santhe/Sienar Technologies, now run by Kashan Santhe, his (former) uncle-in-law, and Santhe Security, run once more by Limas Chariah upon Guelim's elevation … but also the newly installed Chief Financial, General Counsel, Treasure, Chief Technology, Chief Accounting and Business Development Officers.

A wise decision the stockholder and public-at-large said… Happy to see he is not letting his success go to his head… Acting wise beyond his years… Lady Valles Santhe, may she rest in peace, made the right decision when she tabbed him as her successor…

And with the elite group of administrators now taking on a lot of the monotonous daily activity off his plate, it allowed CEO Soran to do what he was best at… Growing the Santhe Corporation and bringing further prosperity to the GTAC…

But success also breeds jealousy. Especially when it seems to come so easily… So by the time the first assassination attempt against his life came, Guelim was fully expecting it… and even a bit disappointed that it had taken so long for it to happen.

The Clawdite… the species more commonly known as Changelings… assassin, his form morphed to resemble a human Lian, discreetly made his way up the Santhe Corporation building headquarters, alternating between male and female forms. Soon, he was in top floor and the CEO office in sight.

The door was opened and he slid inside without making a sound. A few more steps, and the KYD-21i blaster was pulled out, its barrel aimed at the back of his unsuspecting target… The KYD was favored by bounty hunters assassins because of its compact size and impressive stopping power… All so easy…

The laser fire exited the barrel as the Changeling depressed the trigger, yet he could have sworn his target began to move the instant before that happened. Guelim Soran's arm, impossibly fast, came over and around his head… he never turned around… and the bolt hit harmlessly against a beam of red light that had suddenly extended from Soran's hand… even before the blast had been fired.

The Changeling stood frozen in place watched as Soran's chair turned to reveal the Santhe Corporation Chief Executive Officer holding his own blaster in his left hand even as he deftly withdrew the lightsaber with his right.

"Wait! You are a Jed…"

The would-be assassin's final uttering fell short as Soran's blaster fire in turn did not miss its mark, the young Sith responding though…

"No, I am not."

Guelim then rose and slowly walked over to the body of the fallen assassin, his passing making it revert to its natural yellowed-eyed, humanoid reptilian form. Using the Force, Azrael floated the Changeling's blaster back to his hand and added, "Nice try, friend. Better luck next time… Now let's see if we can put you to good use."

Yes, the life of a mega-corporation CEO was always full of challenges. But it was also ripe with opportunity.

Which also allowed Darth Azrael the time to do the same to his growing Sith Order…

As recruits continued to flow, Azrael continued the practice he had started years earlier in 'promoting' local troop leaders within the Bloodhands that showed certain levels of attenuation with the Force. They were not formally trained in that aspect, but Azrael subconsciously honed their sensitivity so they would begin to subconsciously tap into it, making them more efficient in their tasks and interaction with those in their charge. They would not be actual Sith, but more unknowing servants to the Order… and future empire…

Darth Azrael also began to expand his inner circle. No one would have the level of access that Dren, his Dark Acolyte, had… yet their ranks were growing so large and so fast that Azrael could not afford carelessness, a lack of attention or just the plain ignoring of his factions. Because as soon as they thought he had left them… once he lost their respect… it would all be over. So he posted the equivalent of regional 'generals'… following the model that Guelim Soran instituted within the Santhe Corporation… to oversee operations in his various regions of influence.

The near-Human female Randle Clanse, whom Darth Azrael had liberated from Star's End prison and had risen to fame as the founder and leader of the _Brosin Underground_ resistance movement, was tabbed to lead the 'Hands in Corporate Sector and immediately adjoining areas; Former Rodian mercenary Ne'Chak, whom Guelim had met on Lianna in his early days there and had become one of the first Bloodhands, was elevated to the top post in the Greater Tion and its surroundings; And Lliegis'Nevz, a male Kian'thar, a species known for their ability to sense emotions in other sentient beings, was given charge of the region expanding beyond Tion controlled areas…

His hand was expanding… growing… ready to tighten…

And these 'generals' would be Kenzei Danlut's voice, as well as his eyes and ears. And Darth Azrael maintained direct mental contact with them through their intimate bond of blood, augmented by the dark powers of his meditation sphere.

It also allowed Darth Azrael the time to turn his attention to the one other piece of the puzzle that would ensure his initial grip on the Outer Rim. It would be a daunting challenge, but one fully worth taking…

So after convincing the Corporation's Board of Directors of the bold, strategic investment he had most recently been pondering, Guelim Soran travelled to the Tatoo system to put his plan to effect. There he met with regional crime boss Lady Valarian… a female of the Whiphid species from the planet Toola, who at one time had been the main rival of the now deceased, yet legendary, Hutt crime lord Jabba Desilijic Tiure; known by most simply as Jabba the Hutt, and to this day remained a powerful and influential force in the area.

At first, upon hearing the news, critics and business rivals alike blasted the meetings. Respectable businessmen should never soil their reputation, or that of their places of employ, by engaging in dealings with known criminal elements, whether within their own sectors or abroad.

Yet Guelim rebuffed them all, painting his actions as reaching out to the less fortunate; Those that had to do whatever they could to survive, especially when they had been all but forgotten.

So after he completed the purchase of the Dragon Spine asteroid field, located within the Tattoo System, from Lady Valarian… where a recent deposit of the rare and expensive Cortosis metal ore had been unearthed… in the name of the Outer Rim Oreworks (ORO) mining company… which had been discreetly purchased by Sienar Advanced Project Laboratory… Guelim did something most unexpected; He presented it as a gift to the Tatooine's local council, the group in charge of governance of the planet.

The council received the event as a blessing. After hundreds of years of suffering, and being under the heel of both the Republic as well as the many crime lords that seemed to love their planet so much, they now finally had an avenue to an independent revenue stream. Finally they could dream about overcoming their hardships and shed the backwater label that for so long had been attached to them.

Soon after, ORO received exclusive mining rights to the asteroid field, and GTAC forces replaced Valarian's military presence on-site. As expected, there was an initial loss to the Corporation, and it would take additional years for them to begin turning a profit, as opposed to them having retained sole ownership of the field. But sometimes it was about more than profits and losses, Guelim argued. It was about going about your business the right way… the moral way… of doing the right thing.

Guelim Soran's popularity, already sky high, continue to soar after that, along with Santhe Corporation stock. All the while his critics came off as petty and heartless, out of touch with the common being...

But not Guelim… He continued to be a man of the people… Like he always had…

And yet another thing that Guelim Soran always did was to ensure every action he took had a particular purpose… a specific, beneficial goal in its implementation. And now he, Kenzei Danlut and Darth Azrael all had the desired staging ground for an incursion into the territory they hoped would put into place the next piece of the puzzle…

Hutt space.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Long a major faction in the history of the galaxy, the Hutts have had a massive presence across the Outer Rim since the early days of interstellar travel, conquering a vast territory that spread across the 'Rim and even into the Mid Rim. Many species fell under their expansionist efforts, and the Tion Cluster was not excluded, when the Hutts and Tion's legendary ruler Xim the Despot engaged in a 30-year war. And it was not until the Hutts made a pact with Tion's enemies the Nikto, Klatooinian and Vodran to obtain slave labor for their war effort that the Hutts were able to turn the tide and devastate Xim's army's.

And it might have been over 25,000 years ago, but the legend of Xim spending his last living days slaving away in a Hutt labor camp still grated many of the proud Tion citizens.

But over the millennia, both due to infighting as well as the rise of other powerful species, the once vast Hutt domain was systematically reduced until only a small, yet influential, portion of it remained, encompassing the Si'Klaata Cluster and bordering on the former Tion Hegemony.

The region was divided into two major sections. One, the one that most citizens across the galaxy were familiar with and interactive with the most, was the Oversector, and where the citizens that populated it still referred to as the _Hutt Empire_. The powerbase of the sector was based out of the planet Nal Hutta, as well as its moon, Nar Shaddaa, plus included a very large presence in the nearby desert planet of Tattooine.

But there was another, lesser known yet no less powerful, sector, deep within their space, which was referred to as _Bootana Hutta_ and was not associated with the "_Empire_" section. It was composed of various worlds, including the secretive fortress worlds of Mulatan and Gos Hutta, where several of the seldom seen Hutt warships were stationed.

And it was only the Bootana Hutta that escaped the wrath of the Yuuzhan Vong when they descended into Hutt Space. The Hutt Empire had originally brokered a deal with the invading aliens, offering them several of the worlds within their sector, the cooperation being in hopes of being spared the same fate as the Republic.

But during the course of the war, the Hutts would begin to feed to the Republic critical Vong logistical information, and it was not long until the invaders found out about their treachery.

On 28 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong descended in full force into Hutt Space, and laid Nal Hutta and Nar Shaadda to total wasted, destroying all technology on the planet and killing any lifeforms that had not previously evacuated. Their assault continued until the Hutt Empire was totally decimated, and the surviving Hutts forced to emigrate to Tatooine.

And now, in mid 31 ABY, both Nal Hutta and Nar Shaadda remained ruined wastelands, and the Hutts had only just begun very minor exploratory excursions to their adoptive planet in order to gage its state of habitability… and they were not they only ones.

The cloaked '_Aureole_ broke through the atmosphere yet remained several miles over the surface, it's sophisticated equipment performing a detailed scan of the devastated area below, while it's pilot took in the scene of the remains of the 'Vongforming' that had been let loose upon the planet.

"Nal Hutta… It means 'Glorious Jewel' in Huttese, R5. I guess beauty truly is in the eye of the beholder."

"_Beep bloop beep_."

"Yes, I am being cynical and am also well aware that it looks a lot worse now than it ever used to… Barely at least."

"_Bleep bleep beep chirp_."

"Well, I am glad we can agree on that much…"

On the viewscreen, Azrael could see the results of the Vong attack how, even though it had ended over two years ago, had so utterly devastated the planet. All signs of technology had been broken down and absorbed into the soil, replaced by the invasive Vong vegetation and fauna that the aliens had introduced.

But the entrenched Hutt ecosystem had refused to give up though, and it was obvious that the invading organisms had not only floundered, but had failed and began to finally decompose. Before too much longer, the planet might be suitable for re-colonization and the Hutts… most operating now out of Tatooine… might just look to move back to reclaim their lost world.

Unless Darth Azrael, as well as Guelim Soran and Kenzei Danlut, moved to capitalize first…. Although he was not the first…

So after completing a series of sweeps to confirm the planet remained barren and mostly lifeless, Azrael brought the '_Aureole_ closer to the ground and airdropped several batches of modified Scarab Mark-series assassin droids… droids manufactured by Sienar Intelligence Systems' covert Black Ops laboratory… at various locations across Nal Hutta.

Then satisfied this part of his mission had been completed successfully, Azrael brought his ship back up and through the atmosphere and headed to the only place showing distinct signs of life… the moon of Nar Shaddaa.

It was more of an expansive junkyard than a real city, yet its dwellers took a lot of pride in it. Where some would see the downed remains of a Victory-I class Star Destroyer, they saw a thriving trading post and large-scale housing facility; What might initially be 'mistaken' for a defunct Alderaanian War Frigate was actually a repair shop; And the collection of old NTB-630 Naval Bombers, all arranged in what appeared to be an actual, purposeful pattern? That was a fully functional entertainment complex… And that was just a small section of the 'new' Nar Shaddaa…

Before the Yuuzhan Vong came, Nar Shaddaa's surface was completely covered by one immense city; not a single area of free terrain left. Some even went as far as calling it 'Little Coruscant', in comparison to the Alliance's capital planet, it took covered by a single, immense, planet-spanning city that encompassed the entire planet.

Of course, where Coruscant was vibrant, modern and lawful, Nar Shaddaa was a dirty, worn down and lawless… and a haven for criminals and smugglers… Leading to its of the Smuggler's Moon.

But the invading aliens had destroyed everything that had ever been built, leaving behind nothing but a barren, lifeless rock…

Yet as it is scene across the galaxy, life will persevere. And what was torn down will be rebuilt. And so it was with Nar Shaddaa. And what to some looked to be just a collection of crashed and useless spaceships was actually now the new 'capital' of the moon… of the 'new' Smuggler's Moon.

They viewed themselves as colonizers of a harsh land… frontier's men… making their own fortune and living by their own rules. The Vong had destroyed everything and chased away the Hutts. But the smuggler was a hardier breed and would not be cast away so easily. And Nar Shaddaa had been their haven for decades upon decades, and it was now again… even if they had to rebuild it piece by piece.

From here they had an advantageous jump point to all the nearby sectors in which to apply their trade, and the lack of major trade routes allowed them avoid coming across those that they might not want to run into, and that might have problem with their chosen profession.

It also helped make the moon more defensible. And now that they were the ones here first, rebuilding Nar Shaddaa to their vision, they would be much better able to defend it… their new home… from the Hutts when they inevitable made their way back to reclaim their lost planet.

Yet not as much against the unique ship that was presently headed, uninvited, towards the middle of their 'city'…

The heavily modified Ghtroc 720 freighter appeared to materialize out of thin air, drawing a large crowd of onlookers from the myriad of beings presently residing in 'new' Nar Shaddaa… And it grew even larger when it became apparent that it was going to land amongst them. Now ships coming and going from their makeshift 'spaceport' were, obviously, a common enough sight. As were out-dated, yet popular 720-model freighters. But not uninvited ships… And certainly not ones with illegal, cloaking capabilities…

The freighter now on a slow, vertical descent, the gathered crowd began to part and clear the space the intruders intended to land on. The curiosity and anxiety emanating from them was palpable… How would dare make such an entrance here? … And why?

The ship finally touched and the onlookers began to once more slowly advance towards it, now led by a few more 'rugged' looking individuals. These carried larger combat rifles and were outfitted in ill-matching yet, telling by the dents, scratches and burn marks, obviously combat tested body armor… The city's security 'force'.

The boarding ramp then came down and an expectant hush went through the crowd. Yet they all collectively seemed almost disappointed as only a single figure, clad in a dark robe disembarked from the ship… That was until they got a clear look at the fearsome, bloodstained mask the figure was wearing.

A pair of the guards raised their weapons, while others stepped back, the rest of the assembled group remained motionless. Then the voice behind the visor said…

"Do you know who I am?"

Azrael thought how unnecessarily self-absorbed those words sounded, yet the reaction he received from them would be very indicative on how he would proceed in this smuggler's haven…

Some stared blankly at him, while others continued to slowly retreat. Finally, one of those assembled finally broke the silence and said, "I do… Master Danlut."

Darth Azrael smiled to himself beneath the visor, then infused his words with the Force as he added, "Good… And know that from now on, you work for me."

But as Azrael expected, not everyone was convinced, or willing, just because he simply had said so…

"Oh yeah? And how exactly do you plan to make that happen, big shot?" replied one of the guards that had first raised his weapon… And which still was trained on Azrael.

Good, Azrael thought. That is the type of spirit they need to have. If they were to just fall meekly in line, they would not be of as much use. Still, they would need to be brought in line. So he simply replied, "I have my ways…" And upon that statement, the rest of the occupants of the mystery ship began to emerge down the ramp… All brandishing much more modern, and powerful, weapons, clad in armor of much better quality… and fresh, bloody handprints on display on their faces, visors and armor…

The platoon of Bloodhands fell in behind Darth Azrael, and it was obvious to the crowd that this invader, although bringing with him a smaller force than those assembled in Nar Shaddaa, had enough firepower to make a very serious attempt to assert his will upon them.

Still, not all were dissuaded. The 'lead' guard that had been doing the talking for the smugglers took a step forward and spat at Azrael, "Do not let this fool frighten you. He comes out by himself and starts acting like some tough guy, telling us how things are going to be. But you see now, he is nothing but talk. Take away his fancy stormtroopers and he will wet his pants."

And upon hearing this, the crowd began to energize, snapping out of their stupor as some others began to move forward as well… Yes, they were indeed spirited. But it was time for the games to stop. So to them, Azrael said…

"Do not misunderstand me. My friends here did not come to back up my words… They simply came to watch the show."

No sooner had Azrael finished uttering those words than he reached out with the Force, yanking the rifle away from the forward guard and made it float back to his open hand. Azrael grasped it out of midair, then set to try out a new trick he had been practicing and was looking forward to putting into practice…

To the smugglers, Azrael's hand seemed to suddenly generate a bright glow of light, after which the rifle exploded under his grip… The stunt hurt his hand intensely, but the stunned and shocked looks meant it had the effect he intended…

"Any questions?"

And when no one said anything, Azrael added as he headed to the structure that served as the 'city's' main operations center. , "Then come. I am not here to be your enemy, and we have many things to discuss." The Bloodhands in turn began to disperse and fall out to inspect the rest of the area, while the main body of the smugglers group fell in behind Azrael. Yet a lot of them could not help but steal a glance… or two, or three… at the final figure to descend from the ship's ramp, a sight most of them had never seen; A sultry, red-skinned female Lethan Twi'lek. One whose choice of outfit left very little for their imagination to fantasize about what was underneath…

"Are you ready to go?"  
"I am. It has been a long time since I was back in Ryloth. But there should be a lot of resources for me to tap in to."

"You will do fine. One look at you and they'll be lining up to do your biding."

"Not likely… All of us tail-heads look the same to each other."

"I hardly believe that… Especially not in your case. But good luck, and may the Force be with you."

"And you as well… And be very careful. Your mission is much more dangerous than mine. Make sure you come back to me."

The ostentatious, SoroSuub-built, Luxury Yacht 5000 christened _Infinite Horizon_… the new flagship of the Santhe Corporation CEO and a gift from one mega-corporation to the other as a toast to their most recent joint business venture… approached the Hutt fortress world of Gos Hutta, which lay on the edge of the Bootana Hutt region of Hutt space. And inside, Darth Azrael meditated on his upcoming course of action… and the negative and positive paths that would in turn develop in front of him.

It would have been easiest for Kenzei Danlut to approach these xenophobic Hutts. He would be able to address them without any reservations or restrictions, and interact with them on a very relatable level. But addressing in that manner these heads of state… and make no mistake, that was what they were… would not gel with the rest of his efforts, the foundation he had already planted…

So it would be Guelim Soran that approached them, flying the Santhe Corporation 'colors'… and not a bloody handprint.

But that presented other risks… Not only the certain uproar that would ensue from his continued involvement with the criminal element… as surely his corporate enemies would again say… but security risks as well. The Hutts, all of them, were notorious deceivers, double crossing even the Vong. And the potential prize presented by a famed, wealthy and powerful figure like Guelim Soran might be too much for them to resist.

Yet it was not his own well being that concerned him. If push came to shove, Darth Azrael would tear any Hutt that got in his way to shreds. But revealing himself prematurely would surely have dire repercussions and greatly endanger his well-laid plans…

In the end, most of the galaxy at large had never known that Emperor Palpatine was also Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious… most except for the Jedi. And a public display of the Force the likes that Darth Azrael would bring down on the Hutts if threatened would catch their attention… And the similarities between Guelim Soran and Palpatine would surely be made. And it would not be long before they were knocking on his door…

And now was not the time for that… Not yet… He was not ready… His plan still had several pieces that needed to be put in motion before he was… And when Darth Azrael revealed himself to the Jedi, it would be at a moment and a time of his choosing.

So Azrael had to thread carefully… And not push his luck too far, too quickly… But that did not mean Kenzei Danlut would remain dormant during this trip…

Now almost within visual range of the planet, Guelim slowed the _Infinite Horizon_ to sublight speed, brought online the ship's communicator. He then began to broadcast on all major channels, introducing himself, the interests he represented, and requesting the honor of an audience with the Hutt Assembly.

On cue, pair of Hutt warships launched from the planet's surface, answering the call at top speed, and assuming flanking positions on either side of the '_Horizon_. Guelim's ship was not defenseless, being equipped with a pair of dual laser cannon turrets plus a complement of six starfighters on board. But it was still no match for the powerful Hutt cruisers… not that he had any intention to fight them though. So Guelim guided his ship alongside his 'escorts' and followed their instructions on where to land…

After docking in the designated area, Guelim emerged from his ship and was met by four armed sentinels… in this case, a quartet of young Hutts carrying stun rods. They were more ceremonial than anything, a grand show of force. But Darth Azrael could sense others watching, thinking they were hidden from him. Those were the true threat… Or so they thought.

Guelim descend down the ramp alone except for his protocol droid, a model M-3P0… a militarized variant of the extremely successful 3P0 series… Manufactured by Cybot Galactica, one of the two largest droid manufacturing companies in the galaxy and based in the Corporate Sector's capital planet of Etti V, the typical M-3PO, despite the 'military' designation, was not an actual battle droid. Their programming was centered around equipment requisitioning, barracks billeting, duty roster planning and personnel file management. But not Guelim Soran's M-3P0…

Custom made and presented by Cybot Galactica on behalf of the (former) CSA to the Santhe Corporation CEO, who some called the most influential man in the GTAC, it had one additional purpose… Protect the CEO at all costs. And with hidden and retractable rapid-fire blaster cannons, and tightspray flamethrower, the M-3P0i… as this particular unit was designated… was, ironically, like its master… more than met the eye…

Approaching the awaiting Hutt sentinels, Guelim spread his arms in a gesture indicating he was not armed… at least not with weapons they could see or detect… then pointed to his droid to imply the same point about it… and yet again, with the same hidden knowledge about it as well.

Taking that as his 'cue', 0i… as Guelim liked to refer to it… stated in Huttese to the sentinels…

(CEO Soran requests the honor of an audience with the Hutt Assembly, if they are so disposed. He humbly apologizes for the lack of notice of his request and subsequent arrival, but his proximity to your sector and great importance of the matters he wishes to discuss made expediency a priority.)

As he waited for a response, Guelim noticed that the battle helmets these Hutts were wearing emitted a quick series of pulsating lights… obviously an incoming communication… After which the larger of the quartet simply gave a deep grunt, then motioned Guelim to follow them with a motion of their weapons.

Falling in between his slithering guardians, Guelim imperceptibly thumbed the micro-comm inside one of the pockets of his jacket, sending the all-clear signal to his other droid, R5-T1, waiting inside the _Infinite Horizon_. At that point, R5 released the silent target lock the laser cannons had on the Hutt sentinels, and turned to his other, pre-appointed task… keeping the ship ready for a hasty retreat… just in case. Azrael might have been outgunned, but the modified hyperdrive on the '_Aureole_, plus some additional modifications put in by SFS that removed acceleration safety restrictions, meant it could not only out run the Hutts, but would have a huge head start before they even mobilized.

Inside, the Hutt assembly… members attending personally or through a video feed… was already waiting for Guelim inside. He had anticipated this when calling their bluff, so knowing he had piqued their interest, Guelim went for the jugular and garnered their undivided attention by addressing them in fluent Huttese…

("Thank you for seeing me in such short notice, your eminences. I promise it will be worth your time.")

Azrael fought hard to suppress a smile as he sensed the astonishment radiating from the group, even more so when the Grand Warlord responded…

("Not many outside of the Empire show any interest in our language, CEO Soran. I am surprised to hear your fluency.")

("I am your guest and here at your indulgence, Lord Hutt. The least I can do for the important discussions I will be proposing is to show you and your colleagues that much of a level of respect. I truly wish for the Bootana Hutta, the Santhe Corporation and the GTAC to work together.")

("Why? We are not exactly what you would call popular with the rest of the galaxy.")

("But you are influential. An as you surely have seen, I do not do things whether they are popular or not. I do the right thing… And you have been excluded for too long fragmented. The Bootana Hutt need unity or, at least, a partnership.")

("What can you offer us?")

("I believe you can be our primary hub of the sector. We can set up factories, import goods, even revenue sharing ventures. We can help pave the way for the Bootana Hutta to extend their reach beyond your borders…")

Then, sensing the rapt attention the Hutt assembly was giving him, Azrael gave them the final push…

("After all, I am certain that, among Hutts, you are all tired of being in second place.")

The clamor and yelling that followed was confirmation enough to Azrael that he had struck a nerve. And the fact that he was not immediately attacked in turn confirmed his suspicion that the Bootana Hutts thought of themselves that way as well. Yet, their indignation was evident as the Grand Warlord replied…

("How dare you? We held even the Yuuzhan Vong back and kept our space free of the invaders! We are second to none! ")

Guelim simply smiled wickedly and replied… ("Of course you are not… Now remind me again who people think of first when they think of Hutts?")

The indignant grunts and murmurs that reverberated across the chamber and telexed were as Azrael had hoped; Hurt pride combined with subdued acceptance. The time for Guelim to drive the point home…

(But it does not have to remain that way. If the Vong attack thought us anything is that we all need partnerships. We need unity and not division. That is the way to prosper in the new galaxy… And the way to protect against other threats…)

Guelim stopped and allowed his words to sink in. And then, when no one spoke, he pressed on…

(You do not need me to give a stellar geography lesson to point out your precarious position. The Galactic Alliance on one side and Mon Cal on your flank. The ever expanding GTAC expanding its borders towards yours and nothing but cold and empty space in what's left.

And you still call yourselves an empire? I hope you are not as deluded as those fools in the 'Remnant and their inflated sense of importance."

And then silence… Minutes passed by and Guelim hoped he had not pushed them to hard. Or else he would soon have to fight his way out…

("What do you have in mind, Soran?")

And then the wicked smile again

("Plenty…")

TO ALL READERS: Sorry for the delay in updates. Work has been very busy and free time limited. But the story is definitely not ended, and many more chapters will flow in the New Year. Happy Holidays to all!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_31 ABY:_

The commander of the lead Hutt ship could not hide his surprise… and indignation… as the progress from the four-ship exploratory fleet he led out of Tattooine bound for Nal Hutta was halted by the blockade of ships that emerged from the Dragon Spine asteroid field. In total, eight ships had appeared; double the size of the Hutt fleet. Yet all appeared antiquated and under-armed. It was a minor inconvenience and would be dealt as such…

"Move or be destroyed," he relayed to the unknown ships through a Basic channel communication, not even bothering to tell his own fleet to slow down or alter course. Still, his surprise and indignation increased significantly when the reply came back…

"We do not think so. We have taken possession of Nar Shaada, and Nal Hutta is… under new management."

The Hutt commander almost choked on his own bile at the sheer audacity of the intruder's words and angrily replied, "You insolent fool! Nal Hutta is the throneworld of the Hutt Empire! It has, and always be, ruled by the Hutts! Now this is your…"

But before he could finish his statement, the captain of the ship that had previously answered, cut in and added with an almost cynical tone, "Then we should not have any problems…"

No sooner had the man finished his statement, that a pair of large war cruisers came out of hiding from the asteroid field and assumed flanking positions to the sides of the blockade fleet.

His ship's threat alarm sounding, which let the Hutt commander know that the two 'new' ships had locked their weapons on his ship, finally made him call an all-stop to his fleet. They might have had the fire power to eradicate the obsolete blockade ships, but in turn theirs would be no match for the cruisers' powerful turbolaser batteries.

Panic rendering him motionless… ironic for a Hutt who barely moved in the first place… the Hutt commander felt his crews eyes on him, both the few other Hutts on the bridge as well as the compliment of droids that ran most of the ship's operations, waiting for his command. It was then that an incoming visual transmission was routed to his ship's viewscreen, which in turn showed the captain of one of the cruisers, his ornamental headwear identifying him as being of the Bootana Hutt.

"As you can see, Nal Hutta is still ruled by Hutts," the Hutt on the screen boomed to his counterpart, "It is as our partners stated. You and yours can keep Tattooine, and in turn pay tribute to Nal Hutta… As it always has been. Now turn back around… or _we_ will destroy _you_."

Darth Azrael would have smiled if he could have seen the normally stoic face of the Hutt commander as he swallowed his pride and ordered his fleet to retreat. Nevertheless, he received satisfying thoughts through the Force from Dren Kuu'la, as she witnessed the events from the bridge of the main Bootana Hutt warship….

He, on the other hand, was several light years away….

The discussions had gone smoothly. Guelim fed the Hutt Council the data his droids had been collecting, showing how Nal Hutta was once more habitable. And what little skepticism was raised was in turn quashed by a simple "Do you need to ask the so-called Hutt _Empire_ for permission to act?"

And once he fully had them, Guelim would not let them go…

"I am certain you will also find Tatooine very cooperative if you are in partnership with us. We have earned significant respect among their government. And now that they have a newfound source of revenue, they are ready to become relevant on the galactic stage once more…

And once you expand, the Bootana Hutt can take charge and clean up the region. No offense, but the Hutt criminal element around Tatooine is still quite rampant. And I would expect all those that are struggling and suffering would support your efforts… Maybe even view you as saviors."

Yet during this time, Azrael's attention was partially drawn elsewhere. He could sense a pulsating sensation. One that he had felt after landing on the planet, and had gotten stronger once in the Council's chamber.

It was unmistakable… It was the Force.

A grandiose public display was made as Guelim Soran's ship left Gos Hutta. The normally reclusive Bootana Hutts had even agreed to allow the Santhe Corporation to publicize their signed trade treaty over the HoloNet… and unheard of act by the xenophobic species. It was foreseen that it would not be long before the first trade ships began to make their trip to Hutt space from the Greater Tion Cluster… an unprecedented act. And once more, Guelim Soran would be hailed as both a visionary upon his return home.

Of course, that would have to wait longer than anticipated as that the _Infinite__Horizon_ was, unbeknownst to anyone, one passenger short…

Darth Azrael had s behind and in hiding, commanding R5 to pilot the '_Horizon_ away from Gos Hutta… as well as to remotely guide the cloaked '_Aureole_ to the surface for later retrieval. He found a loosely guarded location underneath the council chamber, amongst the massive environmental control machines that regulated the atmosphere within the large structure.

Once certain he would not be uncovered, Azrael drew himself into a deep trance of mind and body. He could not expose himself too soon after Guelim's departure, or else risk someone potentially making the connection between the two. His body's metabolism slowed down, bringing it to a state of near hibernation, minimizing the need for nourishment. But his mind remained active, opening itself fully into the Force. His thoughts flowing through the ebb of the Force as if carried by the wind. His mind touched every other one in the capital city as it searched and searched… and finally found what he was looking for…

The hidden Force user…

When he came out of his trance, almost eight days had passed…

Azrael reached into the travel satchel he always brought with him and, from his survival kit, pulled out and ate several protein pellets to re-nourish his awakened body. Then, sensing around him to ensure no one else was nearby, set out to discretely find his quarry…

Remaining in the shadows, Azrael closed his allows and let the Force guide him, much as he had done in his youthful days in Roon. The trail led him away from the main assembly complex and into the surrounding jungle. There he found a large, yet rundown, durasteel structure… barely more than four walls and a roof… completely covered in shadows thanks to the impenetrable cover provided by the canopy of trees above.

Azrael approached the entrance panel and could feel the increasing fear casted by whatever being was inside. The Sith had announced his approached through the Force, his presence a burning fire in the Dark Side, and his target, sensing his approach, had grown increasingly fearful.

'Good', Darth Azrael thought. He was usually very cautious, but now sensed the situation demanded a grand entrance. Gripping the door panel with the Force, Azrael flung it aside. He walked inside, opening himself fully to the Force. And was then taken aback by what he found inside…

A young Hutt of monstrous size… easily three times as large as an adult Hutt… that was also Force sensitive.

From his studies, Azrael knew that in over 30,000 years of recorded history there had only been one recorded instance of a Force-wielding Hutt, one named Beldorion. He had served as a Jedi Knight in service to the Old Republic starting over 400 years ago. But the same story that had repeated itself countless of times occurred once more, and Beldorion fell to the seduction of the Dark Side. He was finally killed by Leia Organa in 13 ABY.

("He was my father,") the Hutt suddenly blurted out in Huttese, as if he had read Azrael's thoughts.

Sensing the Hutt wanted to get straight to the point, Azrael decided to oblige, ("How aware are you of your… talents?")

("Only minimally… I know who my father was and we he could do. And I think he passed on some of his… talents… to me. But I am not accepted by those in power here, so I live hidden and in shame… I hate it.")

"Hate," thought Darth Azrael, "Yes, this will work…"

"(There is no need for you to hide any longer)," he then said aloud to the Hutt, letting the Dark Side from him… tapping into the hatred he sensed from the shunned creature… Making it bubble up to the surface…

"(Release your anger… Come with me and take control of your life and your future…)"

Feeling himself like an Alessian terror moth… like himself, the largest of its kind… to a flame, the Hutt slowly slithered towards Azrael. There was something about this man that drew him in. He knew the man spoke the truth… that he could trust him… Besides his father, the Hutt had never been in the presence of another Force user, yet could sense in the Force… even though he lacked any training… that his destiny lay with him…

Darth Azrael in turn sensed dawning amenability of the Hutt and asked, "(What is your name?)"

"(Jalaison,)" the Hutt boomed in reply, "(And I will come with you. I only ask for one thing…)"

"(And what is that, Jalaison?")

"(Vengeance… On those that have reduced me to less than an animal…)"

"(And,") Azrael asked, sensing the Hutt had one more target in mind for his fury…

"(And on Leia Organa… for killing my father.")

"Oh, this is just too good," Darth Azrael thought as he could not help but smile under his mask… 

Guelim Soran traveled to the Molavar System two standard months later, near the end of the year 31 ABY, and the remote, desert world from which the system drew its name from. Molavar did not have much of an infrastructure, hosting only a handful of sleazy spaceports and a few small moisture farms. But for Guelim… and the Santhe Corporation… it was ideal.

Located roughly halfway between the Tattoo System and the borders of Hutt Space, Molavar lay at a prime spot along the Triellus Trade Route, the most prominent hyperspace trade route of the Outer Rim Territories. Intersecting the Corellian Run at the planet Arkanis, the Triellus route ran across the outer sectors of the Rim, before eventually curling to the Mid Rim. Follow it far enough rimward and it would take you to the doorstep of the Greater Tion Cluster.

And due to its closeness to Hutt Space, it was nicknamed the "_Hutt__Highway_."

Travel along it was slow, and ships were constantly plagued by pirates, slavers and other criminals. But with the arrival of the Santhe Corporation and their partners, all of that was about to change.

Guelim set up temporary regional headquarters in Molavar, setting up a base from where he could monitor initial shipments to and from Hutt Space, and oversee the start of business activities, as well as evaluate the start of the valuable Cortosis mining in the Dragon's Spine asteroid field.

And from there, Kenzei Danlut could also oversee the training of his newest planned Bloodhand general…

Azrael sent Jalaison to the planet Ylesia to hone his Force and physical skills. It was a tropical world, deep within Hutt space, that for thousands of years had been controlled by the Besadii Hutt clan. The Besadiis built on this world one of the galaxy's largest spice-production operations, their labor supplemented by a heavy slave trade. The Besadii were also mortal rivals of the famed Desilijic, of which its most famous member was the infamous crime lord Jabba the Hutt. Presently, Jabba's nephew Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo served as the Hutt Grand Council's eldest member.

During the war with the Yuuzhan Vong, the invading aliens killed many of the Hutts in Ylesia, the survivors evacuating to Tatooine and Rodia among other places. But over the past few years, the Hutts had slowly returned and began to rebuild their once proud operation.

There, Jalaison would train… His body in the humid jungles and frigid polar caps; His combat skills and killer instinct in unarmed battle against the wild reeks… the large, thick-skinned, horned quadruped that were native to the planet; His burgeoning command of the Force reaching out to the other Hutts, usually among the hardest beings to influence… Sensing their emotions and feelings… Studying their behavior. Soon would come the time that Darth Azrael would have him make his presence known… In the end, Jalaison would survive… thrive… or die…

Against all odds, he felts as if he had a stronger affinity to the Force than his other generals, and so Darth Azrael had more elaborate plans for him… But for now, Jalaison must train…

And Darth Azrael had to act…

The Triellus Trade Route had always long been rife with lawlessness, and matters had only gotten worse since the devastation of the Hutt Empire by the Yuuzhan Vong. At least the criminal overlords exerted a level of control on the route where it skimmed their space's border. But now, slavers, pirates and spacers travelled unchecked and without repercussions. And with the publicity the trade agreements the GTAC had made with the Bootana Hutt and Tatooine had received, attacks on their ships were not only likely, but to be expected…

The raid occurred as the ship passed through the Jubilar sector, near the capital planet of the same name. In the days prior to the Yuuzhan Vong, the planet housed the sector's penal colony, while its profitable spice trade was controlled by the Hutt empire. But after the war with the aliens, and the decimation of that 'empire', pirates and outlaws had become the dominant clans.

The lumbering Mark V bulk transport ship was on its way to Gos Hutta as it transported a large shipment of new hyperdrive motivators just off the production lines in Lianna to the new drive system assembly facility in Nar Shaada. For some time, the pirates had been monitoring the increased commercial traffic through the sector and awaited for a ship their informant had guaranteed was on its way, loaded with valuable contents.

They pounced on it as soon as the ship came out of hyperspace, disabled by the ion space mine they had laid along the route. In only a matter of hours, the entire cargo had been seized, the ship stripped of all valuable materials and all members of the crew executed.

("That was a very expensive shipment",) an infuriated Guelim Soran said to the Hutt Grand Warlord through the hyperlink connection, ("And a great financial loss for the Corporation. I though Hutts were capable of protecting their own space!")

("The attack occurred on Jubilar!") the indignant Hutt snapped back in turn, spit shooting out of his mouth in anger as he did, neither used to nor appreciating anyone speaking to him as an equal, much less as if he were a subordinate, ("It might have once been controlled by Hutts, but that is not our space!")

("Maybe it should be… considering our mutual financial investments.")

Within three weeks of that conversation, a Bootana Hutt fleet had descended on Jubilar, annihilated the pirate base there, and the Hutts set up a permanent presence on the planet and systems therefore securing passage for theirs, Santhe Corporation and GTAC ships.

Yet these actions were not well received by all…

A diplomatic delegation from the planet Mon Calamari… or Dac as it was called in that species language… arrived at Jubilar to formally voice to the Hutts their displeasure at the expansion of their boarders and encroachment on the Calamari sector.

Needless to say, the Hutts did not take kindly to being told what they could and could not do, and told their visitors to leave their space at once while they still could…

"This is not your space! What gives you the right to treat it as your own!" the Mon Cal ambassador screamed at his ship's communications screen and the image of the smug looking Hutt warlord who had just delivered the ultimatum.

"The right of possession," the Hutt replied in turn, "That is enough."

"This is not over," the ambassador spat out in response as he shut off the transmission and his ship and escorts pulled away from the system and back towards their own.

"Inform the Grand Warlord of what has transpired," the Hutt stated to one of his subordinates as his own screened darkened, "And send a message to Guelim Soran as well."

("What are you going to do about this, Soran?") the visibly upset Hutt Grand Warlord yelled at his visitor, only an hour earlier having received a report of an Mon Cal blockade fleet inbound for Jubilar.

("What do you mean what am _I_ going to do?") Soran calmly replied, trying not to let a sly smile show on his face, ("Everything that has happened has been your doing. The takeover of Jubilar, the botched talks with the Calamari… everything. And now you expect me to fix your mess?")

The Hutt appeared to change colors, so angry had he become at the rebuke. Sensing his fury was about to boil over, Azrael pressed on before his host could reply, ("But fret not, as I have every intention to help you. We are partners. And affront against our partners is an affront against us. Once the Mon Cal fleet arrives at Jubilar, they will find your forces backed up by GTAC battle cruisers… among other surprises.")

("How did you know of this? And why did you not say it earlier?")

("I have very good sources, and am telling you now… Plus I wanted you to understand that we are not coming to your aid because of some sort of misplaced guilt. No, we are doing it because we will always do right by our partners.")

The Grand Warlord remained silent, suspiciously staring at his guest and partner… who somehow always knew the right thing to say in any situation. But so far, Guelim Soran had not stirred him wrong and the new Hutt empire was greatly benefiting from the partnership.

Putting his suspicions asides, he then asked, ("And the Alliance?")

("What of them?" Guelim nonchalantly replied, "I feel certain that they will see reason and not risk a major diplomatic incident over something so trivial as the Calamari feeling insecure at having Hutts near their neighborhood… Especially when it becomes clear it is them that are unwanted.")

Puzzled by the response, the Grand Warlord nevertheless replied, "I hope you are right."

The threat alarm on the various Mon Calamari vessels began to blare as soon as the blockade fleet came within sensor range of Jubilar. As the fleet commander asked for a situational assessment, his viewscreen sprang to life… the image filling him with dread.

Approaching his command ship he saw the expected Bootana Hutt warships. But unexpected was their escort… three new _Vindicator_-class II heavy cruisers with the GTAC logo clearly on display on their hull.

The Mon Cal commander was further taken aback when a communication came through, not from the lead Hutt ship as would have expected, but from one of the GTAC _Vindicators_…

"Mon Calamari fleet, state your intentions for entering Jubilar sovereign space," the image of human male in a GTAC Navy Captain's uniform stated.

Outgunned by the firepower of the powerful cruisers, the Calamari commander nevertheless gathered his courage and replied, "We could ask you the same question, Captain. You are quite a ways from the boundaries of your own space."

"We are here to support our partners, the Hutts. Who, I might add, your people have harassed before and were apparently ready to do so again."

"The Hutts are nothing but petty thugs and criminals, and their presence in this system, so close to our home sector, is unwelcomed!"

"Correction, it is _your_ presence that is unwelcomed."

No sooner had the man uttered those words that eight other ships… refurbished _Warden_-class light cruisers… came out of hyperspace and flanked the Mon Cal fleet.

"Commander, a communication coming in from one of the new ships!" the lead Calamari ship's deck officer barked out as his captain continued to try to make sense of the situation, which rapidly appeared to be getting out of hand.

"On screen" the Commander snapped, and an instant later, his viewscreen image split to show the large, elongated face of a Toong…

Toongs had lived on the planet Toong'l before it had been devastated by a comet strike over 60 years prior, forcing the indigenous Toongs to relocated to the neighboring planet of Tund. Their planet was later on occupied by the Yuuzhan Vong as a staging ground for an attack on Mon Calamari. And before all that, the Toong'l system had joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems in their war against the 'Old' Republic.

"Mon Cal fleet, this is Captain Mos Gleek of the Toong'l Security Force, and I will repeat the question from our GTAC partners… What are your intentions for entering sovereign Jubilar space?" the Toong fleet leader said as his ships spread out and began to surround the Mon Cals.

Mustering his courage in the face of what was rapidly becoming an untenable situation, the Calamari commander replied, "Toong'l Security Force? I have never heard of it. All I see are a bunch of old ships that were obviously given to you by the GTAC. Are they your masters now?"

"The GTAC is helping us reclaim our homeworld, long abandoned and abused after so many decades since our people departed it. And the Santhe Corporation has already entered a partnership with Toong'l Security Systems. But all of that is of no concern to you. This is our ancestral space, so I will ask you one last time… What are you doing here?"

"We are here to force the expulsion of the Hutts from this sector. They are a threat to the safety of the Mon Calamari system," the Mon Cal commander answered, even as his ship's early warning system informed him that the _Vindicator_ cruisers were charging their turbolaser batteries.

"It is you, Mon Cal, that have been the instigators, twice entering our system without invitation or provocation," Mos Gleek replied, "You are obviously the threat, not the Hutts."

At his signal, all Toong, Hutt and GTAC ships went weapons-hot, trained on the powerful, yet outnumbered Mon Calamari vessels.

But before the situation escalated further, the GTAC Captain spoke, "None of us are interested in you or your planet. Leave and let us be."

Knowing an ultimatum when he heard one… and with the odds stacked against him in fight he was not invested in… the Mon Cal commander issued an order for his fleet to retreat back to their own space. But not before the GTAC Captain added, before signing off…

"And be careful, as we will be watching for any signs of aggression from your people. If that happens, you will not have the chance to fly away next time."

The reports came to him a few hours after the incident, but Darth Azrael already had a sense of how it had turned out… And smiled to himself as he wondered how mad would be the Hutts be if they knew it was him that had tipped off the Jubilar pirates and set off the chain of events in the first place.

Everything continued to progress as he had planned. Yet Azrael was not egomaniacal enough to believe he was omniscient, as the ill-fated Darth Sidious seemed to think. He knew sooner or later something unexpected… something he had not planned for… would occur. Something that would threat to throw his carefully laid plans into chaos, and that would force him to improvise on the move. That was just the way of life… the way of the universe. You could not control chaos, just do your best to survive it and not be surprised when it strikes.

And the pang of distress that he sensed from the Force let him know that he would likely not have to wait long…

**AUTHOR****'****S****NOTE**: After a long hiatus due an increasingly busy life, _Return__to__Glory_ and _Darth__Azrael_ are back. Stay tuned for more frequent updates come the New Year. Happy Holidays and see again soon in 2012.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_31 ABY_

"Kashan Santhe is demanding to see you, sir," M3-P0i's metallic voice alerted Azrael through the communicator as droid stood guard outside the CEO's office.

Guelim had been at odds with Kashan, his (former) uncle-in-law, from the very first time they met. Kashan had been suspicious as his grandmother Valles Santhe took the young outsider under her wing, distrustful as Guelim prospered upon taking over Sienar Ships, and outright hostile after he was named CEO of the Santhe Corporation.

Kashan had been incensed after the selection, having always envisioned himself as one day leading the Corporation, especially after his father had previously been elevated to take over the post. The Santhe Corporation had been run by his family for generations, found by his great-great-grandfather Kerred Santhe over 130 years ago and its Presidency was his birthright.

Yet he, the last male of the Santhe line, along with his sister Miri, had been bypassed. And with his niece Karala… Guelim's former wife… dead, the stage was being set for his family to very quietly and discreetly lose control of the Corporation.

Normally, Azrael would not let a situation like this get in his way. Yet Kashan was a rival… no, a nuisance… that he needed to deal with carefully. He could not simply be eliminated, as Kashan ran Santhe / Sienar Technologies, the largest section of the Corporation, and was the son of Philip, the current co-head of the GTAC. If he were to go missing, it would raise too much attention and bring unwanted focus on Azrael.

"Send him in," Azrael responded to M3, eager to deal with his visitor and get back to more important matters. Yet considering their history, he knew Kashan's visit was not a social call and likely the forbearer of bad news.

"How can I help you, Kashan?" Azrael said as his visitor stomped into his office

"By resigning immediately," he said as he stood in front of Guelim's desk, arms crossed defiantly across his chest.

"That much I know… Now is there anything else you need that you will actually get?"

"Your resignation."

Sensing this was the true focus of Kashan's visit, and not just part of his usual grumbles, Azrael reached out to him with the Force, prying to obtain a glimpse of whatever it was the man had in mind. Meanwhile, Guelim pleasantly replied, "Very well, Kashan, I will play along. What is really on your mind?"

"Since you appear not to be taking me seriously, I will say it yet again… I want your immediate resignation."

"And I will continue to play along… Why?"

"Why? Because your so-called leadership of the Corporation has got to end and your megalomania can no longer be allowed to continue! … Consorting with known criminal elements, entering partnerships with the scum of the galaxy, dubious deal after dubious deal, exchanging favors for political influence… And all while soiling my family's good name! Not to mention that fiasco at Jubilar with the Mon Calamari! You risk bringing the Alliances wrath down upon us!"

Kashan's face had turned bright red during his tirade, so consumed was he with the rage against Guelim that he had for so long kept inside. Taking a few deep breaths to compose himself, the man then added…

"I have already called for a no-confidence vote from the Board…"

"A no-confidence vote?" Guelim calmly replied as he stood and walked around his desk to face Kashan, "No confidence in what? Making you and the rest of our stockholders rich beyond your wildest dreams? Santhe Corporation holdings and earnings are at the highest level they have ever been, and continue to rise with every passing day…

As for consorting with criminals and scum, that is strictly a point of view. I am certain when you aided the Rebels against the Empire, they were also considered criminals and your actions suspect."

"That is completely diff…!" Kashan snapped back, yet held himself back as Guelim raised his hand at him and for the briefest of moments felt as if an invisible hand had wrapped around his throat.

"Please, do not interrupt and allow me to finish," Guelim continued as Kashan stepped back, confused and not sure of what just had… if anything… happened, "Now regarding the incident at Jubilar, that was a matter between the Hutts, the Mon Cal and the GTAC… not me."

"Spare me the innocent act, Soran. The GTAC does not make a move without consulting with you first."

Guelim smiled back wickedly at the retort, in turn replying, "I highly doubt your father would appreciate that comment, or the lack of faith you seem to have in him."

Kashan's face reddened further in anger yet kept his temper under control as he replied, "The session is tomorrow morning. If for a change you happen to be in Lianna, I suggest you attend."

He then turned and stormed off, leaving Azrael alone with his thoughts…

For the first time in a long time, Azrael felt concerned. Not about Kashan himself, but the fact that he had not foreseen any immediate or serious trouble from him. Azrael knew the future was always in motion and knew he would never foretell everything. But Kashan had never hidden his emotions nor disdain for him, and in turn had been easy to control and predict. Yet today, the man radiated a confidence that Azrael had never sensed before, as if Kashan truly felt he had one up on Guelim.

Could Azrael have been so focused on the future that he had overlooked the present so much?

Nevertheless, Azrael was nothing if not well prepared. He may not know what Kashan was up to, but… as with all nuisances… he had more than one plan mapped out for them…

"M3, locate Dren and have her contact me. We need to start moving some things along earlier than planned…"

The bombshell came early on at the meeting the following morning. Guelim had been the first to arrive at the Executive Boardroom and was there when Kashan Santhe walked in, smiling broadly. The younger Santhe turned to the assembly… in person and on videoconferencing… and matter-of-factly called off the no-confidence vote he had himself asked for.

Pausing then for effect, Kashan allowed for the murmurs and complaints to build to a fever pitch before raising his hands to calm them down, before responding, "And the reason being is that there is no longer a need for it. As of the start of business this morning, my sister Miri has ceded to me the investment shares she has in the Corporation. Between them, my own, those that bequeath to us after my father resigned his position and… others I have acquired… I know control 55% of Corporation stock and am the sole majority shareholder."

Azrael cursed at himself, yet showed no change in outward emotion. How could he have not foreseen something as crucial as this? If anything, Kashan was right in that he had become overconfident. But as with every other setback, he would learn from this one as well and grow stronger. His setbacks would never again be for lack of effort and preparation.

He just had to figure a way to turn these events in his favor first, somehow… and quickly…

Meanwhile, Kashan Santhe continued with his speech and dropped the second of his bombshells, "I will also be assuming the duties of Corporation CEO, and Guelim Soran is hereby terminated, effective immediately… Security!"

At first, no one in attendance moved or reacted. The only response in the room was that of silent astonishment and it appeared to Azrael that none were aware of what Kashan had been up to. Most board members looked at him in bewilderment, not yet believing what they had heard. And the security personnel, many who were aware of Guelim's time training within their ranks and still considered him one of their own, were slow to react.

Feeling a push from the Force, Azrael took the room's hesitation as his opportunity to take charge of the situation and attempt to turn it in his favor, one way or the other. He slowly stood and raised his hands in the air as a sign for the crowd to settle down and focus their attention on him…

"Well done, Kashan. Although your lust for power and disdain for me were never a secret, I am very impressed you were able to pull this coup off without anyone else knowing. And let's make no qualms about, that is what this is… a coup. Now it is your prerogative to ruin your life and your career, and I will not stop you. But I would be remiss if I allowed you to destroy the company that your venerable grandmother entrusted me… not you… to run."

Kashan took a step towards Guelim, but halted when he once more felt a subtle yet solid grip around his throat, just as Guelim raised his right hand to 'ask' him to stop. And as a confused Kashan rubbed his throat, unsure of what he had felt, Guelim continued, but not before he motioned for M3 to come closer. Whispering something only the droid's audio receptors were able to pick up, Guelim turned back to the assembly and said…

"Now as the Corporation is a publicly traded company, I am certain you would not object to the broadcast of these proceedings to our some of our major partners…"

… as he waved a hand towards M3, as the droid's optical sensors scanned the room, capturing the increasingly puzzled and concerned looks on all those in attendance.

Having captured the audience's full attention as desired, Guelim went on to say, first turning towards M3, "To all of you that have just joined us, pardon the delayed communication. I am sure your exclusion from this meeting was an inadvertent oversight. But in any case, I thought you would like to know that as of a few moments ago I was relieved of my duties by the Corporations new controlling partner, Kashan Santhe for… What was it again? I do not think you even told the Board"

With that said, Guelim stepped aside and motioned for M3 to move forward and zoom in on Kashan, who seemed frozen in place, yet turning red and sweating profusely.

Working hard not to let a smile crack his face, Guelim faced M3 and continued, addressing those he had just tied into the proceedings, "And no, this is not a joke. From here on out, please direct any and all future inquiries to CEO Santhe. He will also gladly explain to you the more efficient and profitable manner in which he will handle your many business ventures and concerns going forward. Now if you will excuse me, I need to collect my effects and clear the premises before I am physically removed…"

Guelim then turned back once more to the assembled shareholders and added, "Now I advise you check your stocks and investments once this meeting is over. I have a feeling you are all losing many credits with every passing moment…"

Controlled chaos ensued as he uttered those words, Azrael feeling through the Dark Side a wash of hate and anger fill the room, giving the strength and resilience that he had… for a brief moment… felt waning just a few moments earlier…

Amidst the murmurs, angry looks and flurry of shuffling of datapads, Guelim smiled this time, as he continued, "Now I do not normally see eye to eye with most things Kashan proposes, but I would agree with him on this one time. It just might be time to hold a no confidence vote on the performance of your CEO."

And with that as his parting words, he waved and turned to leave, as Kashan Santhe fumed, screaming for Guelim to come back… yet he could barely hear it over the rising roar of the assembly…

Outwardly Guelim smiled, but internally Azrael seethed at his carelessness. He had clearly taken the present for granted and assumed his plans would proceed as he had devised, only to have been caught unprepared by whom he had assumed was no more than a nuisance, and before all his plans were fully set in motion. His progress threatened now by his own arrogance and delusions of grandeur…

Just like every other failed Sith Lord before him… The one thing Azrael swore would never happen…

The position of Guelim Soran as CEO of the Santhe Corporation… as did his many prior roles during his rise to power… had been invaluable. The countless assets and massive financial means at his had made moving into place all the pieces of his grand plan all much easier. And the alibi it provided for his alternate life was priceless. And now it appeared it would all be gone…

Azrael sensed Dren's presence reaching out to him through the Force from somewhere within Lianna, his Acolyte and lover no doubt having felt his distress. She sent comforting feelings towards him, and Azrael could tell other steps in his scheme had been set in motion…

'Not all gone… Just a temporary setback," Azrael thought to himself. As always, if the Force willed it, events were likely for the best … And if he could not rectify an unplanned regional problem, how would he have any hope of ruling an Empire…

The big announcement came two months later and was publicly broadcasted across the entire GTAC. Somehow, their co-Chairmen Philip Santhe and Domina Tagge were expecting a son. The news was met with disbelief, as both were past typical child rearing years. Although the two had been linked romantically since the moment they had taken office, although the rumors had never been proven… until then. Nevertheless, the celebrated Santhe line, which seemed all but doomed to end, would continue on…

"That was fast. Well done…"

"It was not hard at all. Philip just needed a little extra confidence.

"Good. Make sure he is not lacking any going forward…"

Meanwhile, Guelim Soran had remained out of the public eye during that time after his well-publicized ouster as Santhe Corporation CEO. Repeated requests for interviews and appearances were denied, and most times he appeared to be away from Lianna altogether.

The Sith Sphere floated over the Valley of the Dark Lords, deep in the heart of Korriban, its lone occupant deep in meditation. Except for the occasional wild Tuk'ata… or Sith Hounds as some tended to call them. Oversized, force sensitive beasts with multiple rows of teeth, dagger-like claws and poisonous stingers on their long tails… only the giant, stone carved likeness of the old Sith Masters kept Darth Azrael company. Yet he found the barren, arid landscape soothing, which allowed him to focus on his thoughts.

And although the last entombment of a Sith Lord within the stone chambers below occurred well over 5,000 years prior, the Dark Side power that flowed from ruins was unmistakable. And its message was clear…

It was time to act.

Meanwhile, Kashan Santhe had barely survived the impromptu no-confidence vote, but things had not gone as he had hoped for and the Santhe Corporation had been thrown into chaos. Several major partners had withdrawn or taken legal action to block their contracts, and regional feuds… in areas where the Corporation was heavily invested… were re-igniting all across the GTAC in light of the economic instability. Plus the Hutts were withholding shipments of cortois and closed off passage to both their space and the Tattoo system, all which sent Corporation stocks plummeting.

And to make matters worse, the Bloodhands… viewed as saviors by some, and as terrorists by others… had become increasingly active in those ensuing weeks and months, and seemed to be exclusively targeting Corporation assets under claims of freedom and liberation.

In light of these events, the GTAC Ruling Council, seeing the chaos that had ensued on the company they had invested so much time and money on, agreed that although not a political partner, the Corporation… and especially their former CEO Guelim Soran… had been instrumental in uniting and forging the Greater Tingle Arm Coalition, and therefore could not be made to fall into ruin. And Philip Santhe, who had become more active in the day to day operations of the Council that he had been in years, was not willing to stand back and see the great Corporation that his ancestors had built fall apart in front of his very eyes.

So the Council called an emergency powers session, and a course of action was unanimously accepted…

The GTAC would formally take over immediate control and operation of the Corporation until a satisfactory and stable long term business plan was approved… and in which permanent appropriation would be a consideration.

Kashan Santhe though was aghast at the decision. How could his own father do this to him! Dark thoughts swirling in his head, Kashan was certain that Soran was somehow behind it all, corrupting his family yet again… Or maybe it really was his father's own doing. The old fool was probably planning on the day his new whelp would take over the Corporation… Could they not all see Soran's failings! Ingrates! Every single last one of them…

Well if they wanted the Corporation so badly that they would turn on their own flesh and blood, then they could have the whole damn thing!

The hate flowing through Kashan was overwhelming… For everyone… for Guelim… and for himself…

So Kashan reached into a compartment within his desk, pulled out a hand blaster and gave into it… Shooting himself dead in the head, sitting alone in his office.

It would be days before his body was found… And no one had notice the red Twi'lek that had slipped out of Corporation headquarters the night of his suicide.

News of Kashan's passing threw the Corporation into further disarray. The GTAC takeover had not yet been finalized, and no CEO succession plan had been implemented so soon after Kashan Santhe's self-elevation to the role. Directors of the major subsidiaries publicly campaigned and battled for the top role, while the Board of Directors, which normally would serve as a temporary ruling body for the Corporation, was of no help as the Chairman of the Board… one Kashan Santhe… had passed away. Business threatened to all but ground to a standstill and each business and economic partner began dealings to operate independently of the parent company, leading to fears of a massive breakup.

So to prevent an economic catastrophe and ensure public safety, the GTAC Council stepped up its takeover of the Corporation. Citing a little known clause in the mega-company's charter, Philip Santhe, as a prior CEO, could immediately step in to the same role on an interim basis until a new Chief Executive Officer was elected.

The move appeased… temporarily… the Corporation's partners, subsidiaries and customers, most of which felt some level of comfort having an experienced CEO back at the reins, plus most highly approved of Philip's tenure as GTAC co-chairman. And with impending disaster averted, the GTAC Council did next what everyone in the Sector expected… and wanted… them to do…

They asked Guelim Soran to return to his old post and run the Santhe Corporation again…

But Guelim then did the unthinkable…

He declined…

At the press conference, Guelim stated that his decision was made in part because he thought the current path the Corporation was… although chaotic… still correct and it had become a victim of its own success. The Corporation had grown so big and so fast, and had become involved with so many other systems outside of the Tion Cluster, that it bordered on a political entity, and operated more as a faction of the GTAC government than as a private enterprise. But that, Guelim went on, was not necessarily a bad thing, and the Corporation should permanently be part of the GTAC, run and overseen by its elected government officials. And in turn, the Corporation must serve the people… and he would do what was necessary under that arrangement to help it succeed and continue to prosper.

He had no regrets regarding his tenure as CEO, but the Corporation had expanded to a point in which it needed to evolve in order to survive in its current form… And this was it, as a government acquired enterprise. And he was just a business man, and not a politician…

The radiance from his lightsaber only a red blur to the eye, Darth Azrael parried away the swipes from a blue lightsaber in between turning back plasma weapon fire and thrusts from stun batons. The Dark Side crackling at his fingertips, Azrael sliced in half a pair of batons, his dark red blade then slashing across his assailants' chests before powerfully force-pushing them, along with the closing pistol-carrying attacker out of his path in a classic 'pushing slash' technique from the Niman combat form.

Blocking then a high lightsaber strike that would have cut his head in half, Azrael spun out of the way of a counterstrike, landing with a low, two-handed guard, blade held back and to the side, with the feet closely spaced and ready to spring.

"Hopefully you are not done yet," Azrael said confidently to the Dren Kuu'la, who eyed him wearily as she breathed heavily, sweat streaming down her dark red skin, and her own lightsaber also in a two-handed grab, the blade spread across her chest with tip pointed down to block any incoming parry from her Master. The rest of their training partners slowly returned to their feet, their weapons ruined, and massaging the aching parts of their bodies as the two Sith slowly circled each other.

Azrael had outfield many of his Bloodhands, who in turn doubled as his training partners, with Cortosis plates on their body armor to protect them from deadly lightsaber strikes during these very sessions. But Darth Azrael had forgone any plating, dueling only in snug combat gear, stating the protection might give him a false sense of security, dulling his senses and slowing him down. In a fight for your life, he said, it was always good to retain a certain level of fear, maintaining your sense of self-preservation strong.

Dren had also forsaken plated armor and, playing to the sultry side of her species, wore close to nothing at all, small leather garments covering her chest and groin, matching a pair of dark boots that covered well above her knees. The effect on others was planned, using her sexuality to throw her opponents off-balance.

"Oh no, my… _Master_," she replied coyly as her left hand went to her belt and the second lightsaber that hung from it, "In fact, I hope you are the one that is not done yet."

And with that said, Dren connected together the hilts of both of her lightsabers, creating a custom, double-bladed one. Without another word, she then lunged at Azrael, the dual blades twirling in bright circles of destruction.

Smiling brightly at her unexpected ingenuity, Azrael countered with a pair of defensive strikes as he replied, "I see you have been training without me."

"Well I cannot tell you all my secrets."

"That is another reason why I love you," Azrael said as he defensively backpedalled, his Acolyte pressing the attack, intent on besting him. Two of his training partners, all of whom Azrael demanded no mercy from, saw his defensive posture and began to advance on him, drawing their sidearms as they did.

Taking stock of the situation, Darth Azrael did not feel like playing games any longer. Opening himself fully to the Force, the Sith Lord 'saw' and 'felt' everything around him, his attackers moving as if in slow motion… their intent clear to him before it was even to them…

It felt as glorious as it ever had…

Darth Azrael lashed out at them all… He rolled into Dren as he parried her next strike, grabbing one of her wrists with his left hand as he did so, sending enough of charge into her arm to singe her red skin and get her to drop her lightsaber. Then continuing in one smooth rolling motion, Azrael spun around her and turned to face the other two attackers, just as they let loose as pair of plasma bolts towards them…

His palms already turned towards them, the bolts slammed into his hands… the smell of burning skin filling the training chamber… before the plasma energy was harmlessly dissipated away. Then before the pair had a chance to react, Darth Azrael extended his arms towards them, sending the two men hurtling through the air.

Turning back towards Dren as she rubbed her sore wrist, the Twi'lek added, "Feel better now, Kenzei?"

"Yes… And I think they have waited long enough. But first, everyone else get out," Azrael replied before putting his arm around Dren's waist and drawing her warm, sweating body to his before the two engaged in an ardent kiss…

In the end, the GTAC would not be denied. The Ruling Council offered Guelim Soran a post as their new Commerce Minister, where he would use his business acumen… as well as considerable connections across the neighboring sectors… to help the entire GTAC and all of its people, and not just the Corporation

Overwhelmed by such vehement attention, Guelim finally relented… But only if Philip Santhe stayed on permanently as CEO of the Corporation. They did not agree on much, but one thing Kashan Santhe was right about, Guelim admitted, was that the mega-corporation should return to Santhe family control… which would hopefully continue until the day Philip's unborn son could take over. He would stay GTAC co-Chairman in title, but it would be his fiancé, the very pregnant Domina Tagge, who would in reality hold the highest office.

The next day, Santhe Corporation exports and imports resumed at a frantic pace with all officers, subsidiaries and partners eager to make up for the time the earlier upheaval had caused. Talks of the Corporation breaking up quickly ceased, and large transport ship were soon traveling everywhere from the old Corporate Sector to the Tattoo System and everywhere in between. Stock and profits sharply rebounded and were on the rise… Everyone was happy…

And one was deep in thought…

Standing in front of the large glass window that made up the entire back wall of his new office, he looked at Mutanda's lush jungle landscape below. Located near the top of the massive complex, the structure was built to both serve as the GTAC political headquarters as well luxury living quarters for any executives or politicians that wished to relocate to the planet… of which Minister Guelim Soran was now one of.

Azrael should have been content on the way that matters had turned. He had retaken a position of power… people basically begged him to… and was now in an even stronger position of influence that he had been with the Corporation.

Still, he was finding it difficult to concentrate on the opulence of his new office or the rolling green landscape, teeming with exotic life, which extended below him… mostly in part to constant pounding in his head from the Force.

It was clear that the net was starting to close. Azrael had taken a lot of precautions, taking his time as he went along… But not everything could be perfect. Darth Azrael could not foresee everything that might go wrong, everything that might not go as planned. And he could not wait indefinitely…

Not just for his Sith followers now, but of his grand plans for the Order and galaxy in the future… As his master Darth Revan had said, and how he, Darth Azrael, would do…

The rise of his empire, that was paramount… But it was part of a much larger plan, one that would span over years… decades… and that needed to fully begin so that all would be ready to once the Sith Empire reached a new zenith…

And to do that, Azrael would need to move down to parallel paths… And use two old friends of the Sith…

Deceit and guile…

The body of the dead Mon Calamari was found by the special GTAC security forces stationed in Mutanda not long after the distress call had arrived at their headquarters, the still-warm spear blaster… the traditional weapon of the Mon Calamari Guard, a military unit that reported directly to the King of Dac… still held tightly by the dead assassin and a look of shock on his face. From what the Mutanda authorities could gather, the killed had discretely disposed of two of Guelim Soran's bodyguards… no simple task, as the two burly human males were rumored to have been retired Bloodhand mercenaries. The Mon Cal had then ambushed Soran in his office, blasting a hole the size of the GTAC diplomats head across the man's back. Luckily, Soran had long taken to wearing blaster-proof vests made out of nearly-indestructible Cortosis… having more than once before been the target of an assassination… and was no worse for the wear. The Mon Cal had then been quickly cut down by Soran's security droid.

Alone once more, Azrael stepped on the blue stain on the floor, left behind where the Mon Calamari had spilled his life blood after having been blasted by M3. Tapping into the Dark Side, he could still sense the lingering feelings of hate and anger left behind by the supposed assassin…

… and loyal, yet unsuspecting Bloodhand, who thought to have been following orders given to him, and him alone, by Kenzei Danlut's own mistress, and passed down to him from the man himself. The Mon Cal did not know what the head Bloodhand had against the famous executive, but he would do as he was asked. It was, after all, a great honor…

And a necessary act of treachery to ensure the next phase… the grandest phase yet… of the rise of the new Sith Empire proceeded seamlessly... and believably. Little had the Mon Cal known that the target and the one that had issued the kill order where one in the same…

Darth Azrael…

A pity to lose a loyal soldier, but his was not the first… nor it would be the last… sacrifice to be made. And Azrael could feel the flow of the Force… and the future… changing once more the second the Mon Cals dead body hit the ground.

The three blockade fleets… interdiction cruisers, capital ships and support frigates… left their respective staging areas just over two galactic weeks after the assassination attempt. The GTAC had exposed the plot by the Mon Calamari government, and cited as motive the Mon Cals aggressive actions against their Hutt and Jubilar partners. The Calamari monarchy had vehemently denied the claims, and disavowed any knowledge of the rogue guard that had obviously acted on him own, but it had made little difference.

The first fleet departed from the planet Toola, which was located roughly halfway between Mon Cal and the part of the GTAC that had previously been Corporate Sector space. Located along the Overic Griplink trade route, the local population clearly remembered the hand of friendship offered by Guelim Soran and the Santhe Corporation to Valarian, the misunderstood former Tatooine crime boss. She had returned to Toola after her dealings with Soran and spent lavishly on her home planet and its people, rallying them for the GTAC cause when they rose against the Mon Cal aggressors.

The Toong'l and Jubilar forces mobilized just as quickly, their system only a stone's throw away from the Prously's Rim Run trade route. None had forgotten how the Calamari had aggressively moved into their own system, blatantly ignoring Jubilian sovereignty as if they did not exist. The Mon Cals had been warned not to try anything untoward again, and now would see what happened when they tested Jubilar resolve.

And into the Giblin Trade Route flew the GTAC fleet stationed in the Dellalt, at the farthest edges of their space, and the site of the famous _Liberation of Dellalt_ battle, one of the key engagements in the Tion-Cronese War. The people of the planet felt they owed their freedom and lives to Kenzei Danlut who, regardless of how he was portrayed by his enemies, was a citizen of the GTAC and adopted son of Dellalt. He had fought for them when nobody else would, and now they would follow in his example, volunteering their men, resources and spaceports as a staging area for GTAC ships.

In just a matter of days, the entire Mon Calamari system was blocked off from the rest of the galaxy. Outrage quickly spread around the capital planet of Dac and the ruling monarchy convened their Advisory Council to deliberate on the proper response, while also issuing a status communication to the Galactic Alliance Senate outlining the situation. No request for assistance was made, but if the situation escalated, the Senate would be notified.

Darth Azrael was soon aware of this development, as his own communications network intercepted the transmission. Yet he took no action to prevent the signal from reaching its intended destination… For one, as it was as he had hoped and expected. And second, Azrael was busy contemplating another facet of his grand plan for the galaxy and the Force…

"So you believe the key is the Skywalker line."

"It must be. Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One, created by the Force to bring balance to it. But that has yet to happen, contrary to what others believe…"

"Then that might be a problem. With Anakin dead for over 30 years, I do not expect either of his children willingly help you," Dren replied in a sarcastic tone. Then, barely suppressing a laugh, she added, "Unless you courted Leia Solo of course. Then again, she is old enough to be your mother."

At that point, the Dark Side of the Force hit Darth Azrael like a supernova, all but spelling out for him what he must do…

"Kenzei…?" Dren asked cautiously, as Azrael seemed to suddenly look through her as if she… or anything around them… was not even there...

Snapping out of his stupor, Darth Azrael smiled as this Acolyte and replied, "Dren, you just gave a wonderful, deviant idea… And it will change everything…"

("The time of your vengeance is almost at hand, Jalaison,") Darth Azrael somberly said to his Hutt student, having summoned the immense young Hutt to his base in Jubilar.

("I am yours to command, Lord Danlut,") Jalaison responded, him… as all other Bloodhands… not aware of Azrael's true identity… ("The Bootana Hutts will pay for what they did to me. I will make certain of it.")

("I am certain you would, but that is not what I am referring to…")

Pausing for a moment to consider his master's words, Jalaison's head snapped towards Azrael, the marks of a wide, Hutt grin spreading through his face as he responded expectantly, ("Leia…?")

("Yes.")

("You will bring her to me?")

("No, it will be much more subtle. But she will pay in ways you cannot even possibly imagine.")

Turning away from his pupil, Darth Azrael walked towards the '_Aureole_ and prepared to depart for his upcoming trip to Drac…

"Good luck, Kenzei. And be careful. Your plan goes against the very nature of the Mon Calamari. Plus they are very self-righteous and will take up arms and force the issue against the GTAC soon."

"It is a bit late to begin questioning our path, Dren…"

"I know. But if I do not ensure you look at all possibilities before you plunge into action, who will?"

Darth Azrael paused for a second, sensing slight irritation in his Acolyte's tone. And yet he knew she was right in one aspect. Too many times, Sith Lords had been blinded by power and thought themselves invincible… even he had proven he was not immune to it… So he needed… wanted… his second in command to always speak her mind and not simply tell him what he wanted to here.

So smiling back and extending his feelings through the Force and the void of space to her, Azrael replied, "I understand your intent and would not have it any other way… But do not worry, war is not my intent. GTAC and allied forces have remained in their own space and taken no direct action against the Mon Cals. And that is how it will remain for the time being."

"That is if you call cutting off all trade routes to their system no direct action. And the Calamari have never been ones to back away from a fight."

"I know, and I am counting on it. But do not worry. The Mon Cals will take care of themselves… after just the right push."

_Thanks to all fans of 'Return to Glory' for the praise and continued to support. Sorry updates have been slow in coming, but rest assured the project is not dead. Just life getting busy. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and there will be more to come._


End file.
